Famous
by ariani.xo
Summary: When famous singer Gigi's mother died form breast cancer, she decides to go back to Hillwood, but what she doesn't expect is to see that all her old friends are also in town for the same thing except they don't call her Gigi they call her Helga. What will she do? What will happen?


Hey this is my first story so be nice

And I don't own Hey Arnold or anything that is mentioned in this story

- _Famous-_

All my life I thought I was going to end up being a nobody. I thought that I was going to end up a smoker or an alcoholic, like my mother. Or be some hooker in the street who hates herself and her body. But I think my parents made me stronger and made me realize things. That's how I got were I am today.

But as I stand here today, in my dressing room, getting ready to perform for thousands of people in Madison Square Garden in New York City. If someone would have told me back when I was bratty 9 year old kids that I was going to be one of the biggest singers/celebrity of right know, I probably would have laughed in their faces and said something like "Oh crimminy, why don't you get your _head_ out of lala land, or I can get O'l Betsy and the Five Avengers to get it out for you.", wow I was real pain in the ass.

But that's not the point, the point is life can be a crazy ride but you have to stick around to find out how it's going to end.

"Gigi, it almost time for you to go on stage. Are you ready." the stage manager called out for me interrupting my thoughts. I checked my makeup one more time, and fluffed my hair to make sure that I looked good.

"Yea, I'm ready." I said he quickly answered with an ok. "Let's do this." I said to myself as I looked into the mirror one more time, and walked out the door.

Being a singer is harder than I thought it was going to be, I mean I knew it was going to be haard but living and going through it is pretty hard. So you might be wondering why people call me Gigi, and no it's not because I'm jealous of Gigi Hadid because we're actually really good friends. It's because as I grew up I hated people calling me Helga, it just didn't feel right after I moved out my parents house when I was 15. So I told people to start calling me G, but Phoebe started calling me Gigi and I thought it was a nice name so it sticked with me. Talking about Phoebs she is still my bestfriend, she is currently studying at Harvard University getting her degree in law, we don't talk as much because of our different but busy schedules but I know she will always be there.

The rest of the gang kind of drifted apart. Me and Rhonda are still friends, she is currently working on a clothing line for NY Fashion Week. Stinky and Sid are owners of some strip joint back at home, Sid dropped out of college while Stinky staid and got a business degree. Lila and Nadine, last time I checked, are trying to become models. Harold and Patty just got married, and had a little baby girl not to long ago. Eugene and Sheena are working in Broadway. Curly has become a very famous Calvin Klein model. Gerald is currently attending Duke University which has one of the best basketball teams in the state. And Arnold, is getting his degree in architecture and his broker license. Phoebe has told me that when I moved to California, when I was 17, that everybody kind of drifted apart, she says I was the glue of our group.

Taking off my robe I grab my mike and head under the stage, and start my dream show.

- _Famous-_

"Wow G, but you were amazing" said Jace one of my bestfriends and also my backup dancer. We were in the hotel room currently sitting on the couch watching movies. We do this after all of my performances, he says it's to keep me humble and not let the fame get to my head.

"Oh please, I wouldn't be anything without my amazing backup dancers." I gave him a playful wink, which cause him to smirk.

"I know I was just trying to be nice." this is why we are friends because he has a smart mouth, just like me. "So, we have been avoiding this talk for a while" turning towards me given me his full attention towards the topic I was desperately trying to avoid.

"Please not this again." I said trying to avoid contact with his hazel eyes that are currently staring me down.

"No, we are talking about this… So are you going." he looked at me with those demanding eyes which makes me wanna punch him but also pour out my heart and soul to him. That's why we're bestfriends.

"Look, to be completely honest I have no idea what to do." I said to him being completely honest about my feelings towards this subject.

"Look, you know more than anyone that I completely understand what you are going through." He's right I do, because we were raised in the same situation. "I just think that if you don't go, you're going to regret for the rest of your life." He looked at me with such an understanding look. He is the only person (other than Pheobs) who I have taken down my wall for, who I have let in. "She your mother Helga. And I know she wasn't the greatest mother at the beginning, but she was always there for you, and you should at least show up to her funeral."

There it was, she hated that word, last time we spoke she said she didn't want to call it a funeral, she wanted to call it a celebration of her life. Me and my mother grew very close when I was 15. After I moved into my own apartment (with of course my own money), my mother left Bob shortly after and moved in with me, she promised to clean up her act if she lived with me, and knowing myself I said yes. So after that she started to go to AA and she was getting better. She wanted to get a job so she took some college courses and then graduated two years later. She is the reason I am where I am today, she encouraged me to follow my dream. When she got sick when I was 19, I felt my whole world collapse, I didn't know what to do. I was there when she died 2 months ago, I got to say goodbye, but to this day I feel so incomplete without her.

"I'm scared to go." I said, looking up to him, I know he could tell that I was about to cry.

"Because if I go, then I will know that she is really gone." I started tearing up, wiping my tear quickly I look away from him and let my tears run down my face.

"Helga. Everything is going to be okay, I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way." He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him before he wrapped in comforting way. "Look, we're going to her 'celebration of life', and you're going to pay your respect to her and then we will go back to LA right after. Is that okay?" He unwrapped his arms and made me look at his face.

"Yeah, that a good plan" I nodded, whipped my tears and showed him a small smile.

After that we started watching Classic Disney movies. He said that he will book the flight to Hillwood tonight and that we will aboard the plane tomorrow night and that we should get to Hillwood around 7 am. Then we just discussed what we should wear to the funeral (but mostly him considering he's like amazing when it comes to fashion) and were we would be staying, I suggested staying in my old house considering Bob hasn't lived there in like 7 years, but he refused saying that and I quote "What happens if I want a burger at the middle of the night, are you willing to make me one, no, so we will stay at a five star hotel where they have room service" and he tells me to stay humble. After we had that interesting chat about room service he headed to his room without giving me a goodnight kiss first, then I went to sleep.

- _Famous-_

Ok so first I want to say that Helga doesn't like her name anymore because Miriam told her the reason why she named her that. Bob will probably show up in the story later on, and so will Olga. Also Miriam died of breast cancer just wanted to make that clear, and she couldn't have been saved because when they found out she was already on stage four. They moved to Los Angeles because of something that happens between Bob and Miriam, you guys will soon find out. Also I think I might have Halga sing a couple of times throughout the story so she will sound like Ariana Grande, just in case you wanted to know. Oh and one more thing, Jace is gay.

Love you all, hoped you enjoy the story.

If you could leave a review I would really appreciate it, you could also tell me what you don't like. I just want to have a good story and criticism helps.

Bye loves.


End file.
